


Starting Point

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Home, My Poor Broken Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane was his starting point, too. (Episode tag and spoilers for 1x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Point

He shouldn't be here.

Kurt thunked his head back against the seat, deliberately looking anywhere but the safe house he could see from a distance. All of the lights were off, which meant that she'd at least found the sleep his father's visit had denied him. Still, he should be at work, going through case files and bracing himself to finally listen to the messages his sister had left him. Not here, as if parking several houses down the street would somehow be enough to let him steal the smallest measure of peace.

He hadn't even meant to be here. He'd told himself to go to the office, but by the time he'd realized what he was doing he was almost at the entrance to the subdivision. His instincts, it seemed, had overruled him.

Or, a small voice in the back of his mind whispered, they'd brought him exactly where he'd meant to go.

_You told me Taylor was my starting point. I think you're wrong. You. You're my starting point._

He closed his eyes, even the memory of the words making something in his chest burn. Hearing them the first time had felt like sunlight, igniting a flicker of something he hadn't felt in a really, really long time. He'd wanted so _badly_ to.... Honestly, he hadn't been sure. He had no playbook for the feelings pushing at the edges of the wall he'd built, the hunger for something he'd buried so deep he'd thought he'd never find it again.

But he was already pressuring her without meaning to, and trying to fumble through some half-assed explanation of what was going on inside him would only make it worse. He'd already failed her once, and there was too much of a chance he would do it again. As much as he'd ached to say something, to tell her how much the words had meant to him, it was better that he keep—

There was quiet knock on the glass of the driver's side window.

Kurt jerked upright, blinking in astonishment at the sight of Jane standing on the other side of the window. Worried now, he pushed open the door and let her step around. "Is everything okay? Did you need something?"

A flicker of amusement crossed her face. "Those are the questions I was about to ask you."

He looked away, embarrassed. "It's nothing. I just.... It doesn't matter." Then a thought hit him, and he narrowed his eyes at the safe house before turning back to Jane. "What are you doing out here? I should be barely visible from the house, and if the agents keeping an eye on the house spotted me they shouldn't have bothered you with it."

Jane's brow lowered. "So you were just going to sit out here alone?"

"I..." Caught without anything else to say, he rubbed a hand over his mouth. Lies had never come easily to him, and he couldn't see how the truth would help anything. "I should go." He turned back to the steering wheel. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Kurt." She laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him more effectively than anyone else could with a body slam. "I... don't want to make this harder for you, either. If I... I shouldn't...."

The idea that she was anything but a gift was so wrong he couldn't let her think it for a second. "No." He met her eyes, letting out a breath. If she needed his honesty, he'd give it to her. "My father. My sister invited him, and..." He stopped, shaking his head. "I needed to be somewhere else."

She lifted a hand, the backs of her fingers brushing against the side of his head. It was a comforting gesture, almost fussing, and it made his chest ache. "It's not just what happened to  me, is it?" she said softly, resting the palm of her hand against his hair for a moment. He leaned into the touch before he even realized he was doing it. "Your dad does this to you anyway."

He closed his eyes, letting the warmth of her skin chase away the darkness still tangled up inside him. "I don't want him anywhere near you," he said quietly, voice rough. There'd never been anything solid, never anything he could actually be prosecuted for, but the truth was harder and colder than that. "He's never done anything to Sarah, but...."

"I'll stay away from him." Jane's voice was gentle, fingertips brushing delicately against his hair as she pulled her hand away. It had only been a few seconds, but he already missed the contact. "But I still don't know why you're out here."

Kurt let out a breath. "I needed it." He met her eyes, saw the confusion and something else he wasn't brave enough to try to define. He remembered the look on her face when he'd walked away from her earlier, what she'd given him no matter how little he deserved it.

She deserved something from him.

"I don't... I don't expect you to be like Taylor was." He shifted around to face her.  "She was just a little kid. But... you feel the same. In here." He laid his hand against his heart, his palm resting over the same spot hers had earlier that day. "I... needed that. Even if it was just at a distance."

Jane gave him a long, searching look, then her expression softened again. "I could feel something was wrong." Her lips curved upward, just a little. "There's a gun tucked into my waistband, but then I recognized your truck."

His chest felt tight. "You should still be careful."  

"That's true. But not of you." She held a hand out to him. "I'm about halfway through a terrible sci-fi movie. Sharks are somehow flying around in tornados, and even though I don't remember anything even I can tell the actors are all really bad."

He smiled a little at the humor in her voice. "Sharknado. I think I caught the end of it on TV one night."

"I think this is one of the sequels, actually." She wiggled her fingers. "Come on. It's got to be more interesting than sitting out here."

Kurt looked down at her hand, then back up at her face. He could feel the hunger rise up in him again, a dizzying sort of warmth and light that he'd only ever felt with her. He wanted ... everything.

But maybe ... maybe this was a place to start.

He let himself take her hand. "I don't know the plot."

"That's okay." She smiled at him, all that was good and light in the world. "I can explain it to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
